RiverClan/Roleplay
Silentsong hurried out of the Medicine Den, her jaws full of herbs and cobwebs. She motioned all the injured cats towards her, setting the pile of leaves and cobweb next to her. The she-cat stretched out the cobwebs, chewing the leaves into the poultice as she scooted the leaves into a pile with her paws. Ripplefrost hurried towards Silentsong, sitting back on his haunches as his wounds stung his pelt. "Dawntail, come over here." He called over to the tan she-cat, the tom exhaling with relief as Silentsong applied a coating to his scarlet rips. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:09, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail nodded. "Alright." She bounded towards Ripplefrost stop long immediately at her sore body and then decided to walk. She nodded at Silentsomg, waiting patiently for her turn.~Dawntail The multi-colored she-cat looked up, tilted her head slightly. "What is hurting?" Silentsong asked, finishing spreading out some of the poultice on Ripplefrost's flank and throat. She then wrapped cobweb around her small paw, tightening it around his limb. "Go rest, see me tomorrow and I'll add fresh paste to your wounds." Ripplefrost nodded, stretching his jaws in a tired yawn as he wobbled to the Warrior's den. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:45, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail winced as she held up her hindleg. "I think it's my leg and shkulder!. Ow!" She mutter and waited to see what the medicine cat would do.~Dawntail (Lol ok Silent just ignoring Crabclaw aying in the middle of the medicinre den watever XD)Whitestar 03:15, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Didn't catch that, you should write it on here.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:46, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe approached the fresh-kill pile and took a trout, laying down by himself and eating quietly. He had gotten away unscratched, and he couldn't determine whether it was his skill or just plain luck. He sighed and left half of the fish untouched, beginning to groom himself. ~Firestripe Feeling quite groggy, Ripplefrost grunted as he heaved himself to his paws from his nap. Stepping back to take a wide stretch, the tom opened his jaws in a curt yawn. He flicked his ears as he padded out of the Warrior's den, blinking away the sharp sunlight that seeped into the Camp. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) (Bleh... Timeskip? Fuck it, nothing is happening anyway.) Crabclaw awoke, his head throbbing and his body ache. How long had he been out for? He hardly remembered much. Only almost dying at the claws of Mothstar. There was something off about that cat. He didn't seem to be driven to battle by hate, or pride, he hardly seemed like he wanted to fight at all. But once he started, he looked different. It was almost as if something inside him snaps. Crabclaw pushed away the disturbing thought. He slowly got up, only now noticing his body was almost entirely covered in cobwebs. He grunted before slowly padding out of the medicine den. He limped over to the fresh kill pile, looking around just in case anyone noticed him. He wanted to avoid the others like Firestripe and Ripplefrost. He knew they would scrutinize him. He picked out a few minnows and began eating.-Crabclaw Silentsong poked out of her den, her whiskers twitching as she spotted Crabclaw's limp. Turning towards her den, she scooped up a leaf with herb poultice, stuffing cobwebs into his jaws. Hurrying over to the period red tom, she set down the leaf, plastering fresh cobwebs to his pelt after ripping off the old ones. "Hold on, I need to renew the poultices I added onto your wounds yesterday. This will only take a heartbeat." She mewed, rubbing some of the juices onto her pawpad before spreading it over his scarlet rips. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail stretched in the clearing. Morning dew dripped on her fur and she felt much better. No longer sore. She yawned and padded groggily over to Ripplefrost. "We should go hunting. Now that Appleblossom is gone and Fernstar is recovering. We do need a deputy soon though." She yawned again and looked at her friend.~Dawntail Crabclaw grumbled as Silentsong treated him, but mumbled his thanks as he ate. He perked his ears when he heard Dawntail's voice, his eyes wide. He looked at her from the freshkill pile, his pelt hot. He tried to not be noticed, but he surely would be. How would the clan treat him after what he did?-Crabclaw Otterstripe shook himself awake, his eyes crusty from a long and greatly needed sleep. He slapped his jaws and yawned before padding out of the warriors den. He stretched as he mewed his good mornings to Ripplefrost and Dawntail. "Fernstar was one of the lucky ones. She escaped with hardly a scratch, just like Firestripe!" He paused, listening to Dawntail some more before mewed in agreement. "That we do. Who do you think it'll be?" He looked at Ripplefrost, secretly guessing it would be him. He was of course the most experienced warrior in the clan. And after having to deal with Crabclaw as an apprentice, none could deny that he had the patience for the job.-Otterstripe Dawntail turned and purred at the daily greeting. "Yes. I think it will be... Ripplefrost!" She teased the warrior with a playful bat. "The only warrior who could take on the ferocious CrabClaw!" Her new died down after she said the period red warrior's name.~Dawntail Otterstripe looked up at Crabclaw, his eyes brightening. He nudged Dawntail with his shoulder, flicking his ears towards Crabclaw. "Look who's finally awake. The one who started it all." There was a hint or annoyance in his tone. The brotherly bond that had once been so strong was beginning to disappear as Otterstripe matured. Why was Crabclaw so aggressive and such a mousebrain?-Otterstripe Firestripe stopped grooming and pricked his ears, listening to the group talk. His gaze trailed off to Crabclaw. Flicking his ear, Firestripe finished the rest of his trout and continued watching the other cats. ~Firestripe Ripplefrost overheard the cats' conversations, abruptly shaking his head. "Me as deputy? No thanks! I wouldn't be fit as leader." He mumbled, guiltilly not making eye-contact with the others. He flicked his tail-tip as he padded towards Dawntail, his whiskers twitching causally. "Now, about that hunt?" Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:51, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail turned her gaze away from the tom. "Oh! Yes. That will be fun. Let's go!" She pelted for the river, feeling the water fly up around her.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC)'' (Just a notfication that I have a character waiting for approval on the joining page.) --- Heroic (Lol Dawn ignores Otter ok then.) Otterstripe narrowed his eyes as he was ignored, but shook it off. "Whatever." He mumbled to himself, his eyes resting on Fernstar's den. He stopd up, stretched again, and padded over to her den. He didn't ask to enter, he merely mewed her name, followed by his message. "Fernstar? Crabclaw is awake, I just thought you'd want to know." He waited for a few seconds before padding back over to the warriors den.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost smiled, tumbling after the she-cat as his pelt ruffled in the wind. He rejoiced as the cool water hit his sides, his paws feeling chilly after being hot. The tabby pricked his ears, swinging a paw over to water to send a small wave splashing into Dawntail's face. He let out a playful laugh, ducking under the water, puffing up his cheeks with air. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail spluttered in mock, her smile of rejoice turning to a small frown. "Why you.." She growled and sent an equally small wave crashing towards the senior warrior. "Take that!" She puffed her chest happy for the payback and slipped on a slick rock. "Ow!" She spluttered again as water rushed right into her face because she managed to fall facing upstream. ((Aww.... The joyous couple.))~Dawntail Ripplefrost let out a yowl as the wave of water crashed into his pelt, his fur instantly draping over his skin as it sagged. He smirked when Dawntail slipped, flicking out his tail with amusement. The tom lunged into the water, churning with his powerful limbs across the current, poking Dawntail with his muzzle as he held his breath, paddling. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail laughed and nuzzled the dark warrior back. Clambering out of the water. She joyously looked at Ripplefrost. "Now that that's over, we should hunt. The fish are most likely down stream." She licked her muzle, lapping river water off her pelt after the playing in the river.~Dawntail Ripplefrost shook out his drenched fur, the droplets landing all over the dry sandy shore. "Yeah, farther downstream, we probably scared all the fish." He chuckled, bounding forward as he waved his thick tail in the she-cat's face. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:05, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail shook her head furiously, spitting fur out of her muzzle. "Alright!" She bounded ahead, trying to convince a race to occur.~Dawntail Icyclaw sat near the fresh kill pile, lapping at a paw. She padded to the river to catch fish. She lazily sat near the river and lashed out a paw, catching a fat, squirming, slimy trout. She caught a few more and caried them back to camp. She dropped them off at the fresh-kill pile and made a few more trips back and forth between the river and camp. She lay, exhausted near the warrior's den. She padded into the warrior's den and layed down in her nest. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, drifting off into a nice, dreamless sleep.Icyclaw11 04:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost fastened his gait as he saw Dawntail speed ahead, he smiled, kicking out with his backlegs as he tried to catch up with the tan molly. Feeling the wind in his fur and whiskers, the tom felt great, he was feeling free and limitless. The tom skidded to a halt as the river grew wider and louder, the waves crashing onto the shore with great power. A small flicker of fear lit up in his chest, he backed away and flicked his tail-tip. "The current looks strong, the wind must be swerving into the water." Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:22, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail skidded to a halt as she saw the rushing water downstream. "Oh no..." She spoke softly, her voice barely heard over the fast moving water. "Do you think.... Do you think the river will over flow?" Her voice was blanketed in fear.~Dawntail Ripplefrost shrugged, he was surprised to smell Dawntail's fear-scent. He felt braver, lifting his chin as he whisked his tail, padding closer to the crackling waves. "I don't know, it seems like it will." Ripplefrost couldn't imagine something as horrifying as flooding in the territory. "Something would have caused it to grow this big." ((Beaver dam, hint hint)) Ripplefrost bounded forward following the river shore. "Let's see if it grows any bigger farther down." Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail nodded, staying close to the dark tom as they padded downstream. "What do you think it is?" She murmured, lapping his ear in nervousness. They came up to a huge area filled in fish and many other creatures with a huge lump of random sticks blocking the river from flowing. "What is this?" ~Dawntail Ripplefrost pricked his ears, his whiskers twitchign with interest as he came across the large lump of sticks. He saw that each log had been deliberately clotted with mud along the other sticks and twigs. "I can scent creatures, the scent is fresh too." He nudged Dawntail away from the lodge, running into the ferns. "This is dangerous, some type of animal has settled here in our territory, not far from Camp! Who knows? They might flood the whole river with that lump of sticks." Ripplefrost kneaded the ground with his paws. "We must report to Fernstar!" Suddenly, the bushes shook from the other side of the river, big brown rodent-like creatures emerging from the leaves, dragging a large log towards the shore. Two other ones followed after the biggest rodent, pushing the log towards the lodge. Ripplefrost growled, his claws unsheathing. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:16, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail nodded,turning hesitantly at the large radents in front of the ponded area. Her claws unsheathed and she gave a nervous smile. "Well, they look like large, ferocious prey.." She backed away and, without a warning, made a run for it, bursting through the undergrowth. Making her way to camp, she pelted her way over to the leader. Dawntail didn't stop to ask and zoomed next to the leader. "Fernstar! Fernstar! There is a dangerous creature clogging up the river!" ~Dawntail Firestripe emerged from the Warrior's den and stared at Dawntail curiously as she pelted through the camp. He sat down not far away from the den's entrance and pricked his ears, listening to the young she-cat. ~Firestripe Otterstripe perked his ears and looked up at Dawntail, turning and looking at Fernstar's den, wondering why the she-cat hadn't come out yet for his own notification.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost blinked as Dawntail dashed off, but he stayed. Growling under his breath, the tom bared his fangs, leaping out of the bush with loud caterwauls. One of the large rodents lifted their head, slapping the water with their flat tails. Ripplefrost's heart beated faster with each step, but he was determined to get rid of these creatures. Throwing himself at the nearest rodent, the tabby dug his claws into its thick and wet fur, quickly losing his grip as the power creature thrashed forward. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Otterstripe. I hadn't seen that you'd come to my den. I've been inactive because I'm trying to juggle a whole bunch of roleplays irl, along with musical practices for two hours each day. I'm sorry)) Fernstar nodded to Otterstripe's words before emerging from her den. She glanced forward to see Dawntail running at her, "Dawntail, is- Alright. Calm down." She meowed, "Where is Ripplefrost?" She questioned. After a moment's pause, she yowled to the camp, "I need the following cats to come with Dawntail and me to the river! Otterstripe, you will come. Firestripe, you will come, too." She nodded before speaking back to Dawntail, "Show us this dangerous creature. ALl other cats, stay and guard the camp!" ~Fernstar Otterstripe nodded to Fernstar, proud that he had been chosen to go. He flashed one more glare at Crabclaw, hoping that he would get some sort of punishment for what he did. He stalked out of the camp, already knowledgable of the fact that there were beavers. He quickly located them with the help of Ripplefrost's yowls. He trotted over, watching as Ripplefrost struggled to grab hold of a beaver. Slowly Otterstripe circled around the side of the dam, stalking over the top before he launched off it and onto the same beaver. He tried to bite down onto its neck, but it was too thick, and his jaws couldn't stretch wide enough to grasp anything but fur.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost barely dislodged his claws from his grasp, spitting as the large rodent trudged forward heavilly on its feet. He panted as he saw Otterstripe in the corner of his vision, the tom's fur ruffling. It was impossible to do any damage to the beavers, their stealth was too overpowering. The tom quickly darted into the ferns, calling out to Otterstripe. "Otterstripe, we need the Clan to fight them off. It's no use, they'll crush our pelts." Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:26, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail nodded and guided the small group over to where Ripplefrost fought the Beavers on his own. She turned to Fernstar in fear and gulped. "I'm a warrior! I fight for my clan..." She pelted, bashing the beast as hard as she could and knocked the beaver off it's home, only to be swept off into the pond with a humongous tail, pushed down into the depths. She yelped and pushed out of the water, rippling the surface and leaping at the nearest creature, pushing her claws into its pelt as it struggled beneath her, trying to throw her off. "Get the wood pile destroyed!" Her mew was slightly muffled by the think brown fur clamped between her teeth.~Dawntail Firestripe pelted over to the rear of Dawntail's beaver and leaped, trailing his claws along its back until he reached the back of its neck, where he bit down as hard as he could. This is useless. She's right, we should focus on the wood pile, but we also need some of us to hold them off. ~Firestripe Otterstripe hissed as he gave up on the beaver, he looked at Ripplefrost with confusion, but as he turned to watch Dawntail attack the wood pile, he understood. He leapt out of the river and into the ferns with Ripplefrost, stalking around the edge of the dam to find a place to attack.-Otterstripe With Dawntail and Firestripe arriving, Ripplefrost felt more confident. Although the rodents were twice their size, they still had a chance of destroying the pile of sticks. Pelting across the shore, he leaped into the water, swiftly paddling towards the pile of wood. Letting his backlegs rest on the edge of the lodge, he thrust himself forward on the muddy heap of sticks. With unsheathed claws, he tore through the wood, the mud clotting between his claws and paw. Snorting, the dark-furred tabby butted the large log, puffing and pushing it with all his strength. Ripplefrost scraped the mud that was patted under it, giving the log one last push before it rolled off into the water, creating a large splash that rippled through the water. Soon, the beavers were alerted, two of them made way towards their lodge, angrilly slapping their thick tails on the surface of the water. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:04, July 3, 2015 (UTC) As the beaversmacked its tail, she flew off, landing roughly next to Ripplefrost. "We need to hold them off and then have most cats destroy the pile!" She dodged the massage claw smacking down and tumbled over to another one. "How many are there?" Her fur was fluffed in fear of the creatures.~Dawntail Firestripe landed more neatly, skidding next to Dawntail before breathing a big puff. "The strongest fighters should hold them off," he suggested. ~Firestripe Icyclaw woke with a start, grooming her fur and stretching casually. What a wonderful day. She thought. Yet did she know a battle was raging on at the river. She decided to go to the river to fish. She padded away from camp and sat down by the river as she arrived. She didn't see the battle, for she was away from their location. She flashed out a paw as she saw a spot of silver. She flipped the fish onto the shore and sank her claws into its side. It struggled once, twice, three times and fell limp. She set it down beside her. She wondered what was happening with other clans right now.Icyclaw11 02:56, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost shrugged as he dug his claws into the wood. "There might be more in the forest... I'll hold them off while you destroy the pile." He yowled, growling as another one steered towards them, its black eyes blinking as it churned with its paws. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 05:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright. As it has been said, and as I hope some of you have read, I am giving my leadership to Otterstripe, due to my horrible inactivity on here. Warrior cats is just no longer my interest. Dapple had many, many great points when saying that I was active in many other placed, but not here. I do, in fact, feel bad about this, but I feel it will be best for the clan. I will not be roleplaying Ferntail revoking her lives, as I wish to say it has already been done. I will have her change her name back to Ferntail and become a warrior, so there is not so much responsibility that has to be held. Thanks, guys. I do think it's been a good run.)) ~Ferntail (Alright I will not take over just yet, first I would like to finish up the whole beaver thing.) Otterstripe leapt onto the pile and began ripping off large sticks, doing as much damage as possible. He tried to focus on removing all the sticks from one area, hoping that it would weaken the entire dam.-Otterstripe ((Let's just finish this. )) Dawntail watched as the dam collapsed onto itself. A vaccum of water pulled Dawntail downstream and she paddled to keep her head above water. She looked around for her clanmates as she let the river sweep her a few meters away. ~Dawntail Firestripe dashed his way towards the river and followed Dawntail. "Can you get out?" he asked, loudly and clearly. ~Firestripe Dawntail shook her head. "No not yet. I'm not going to waste my energy getting out right now. !maybe at the calmer waters." She sighed and paddled close to the bank.~Dawntail ((Icy has nothing to do right now.))Icyclaw padded back to camp, with many fish in her jaws. She set them down on the fresh-kill pile and went to fish more.Icyclaw11 19:13, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost bounced back on the lodge pile, it started to get smaller and less stronger, water spewing from the ground as the tom stepped on the sticks and muds. The beaver lost its balance and plummeted into the water, splashing with its large limbs. Ripplefrost held his breath as his head dunked under the water, his fur soaking heavilly. The lodge collided, debris splashing everywhere in the river. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) "Or you could not waste time like that," Firestripe commented. He veered near her and grabbed her scruff in his jaws, pulling her out. ~Firestripe Otterstripe grunted as he ripped out a large supporting stick, sending many other smaller sticks floating away in the river. He quickly leapt off as he felt is sway beneath him. He landed softly on the shore, watching as it fell apart slowly.-Otterstripe Crabclaw quickly rushed out towards the dam, leaping heavily onto it. He quickly ripped away as many sticks as he could, large and small. His green eyes flaring as he wished to finally do something for the good of his clan. She grunted as he ripped away a large stick, then his eyes opened wide as all the water that was being held back by the dam rushed into him, carrying him down the river at a blistering pace. He was only aware of what was happening for a few moments before his head was cracked against a large rock that sat in the river, the sickening sound of his skull braking rang through the air.-Crabclaw Dawntail squeezed her eyes as a log rolled past her tail before she was pulled up. She was already very tired from fighting and almost got hit by a log. "Thanks." She gasped for breath put stared in horror at CrabClaw. "CRABCLAW!" Feeling an odd instinct to save him she kept into the water again, pulling him towards the shore.~Dawntail Ripplefrost pulled himself over the surface, his paws paddling under himself. A fuzzy vision of Dawntail appeared, confusion filling his mind. Small pieces of wood clung to his fur as he leaped onto the shore, shaking out his drenched fur. The warrior blinked as he saw Dawntail call for Crabclaw. Was he dead? Was ''Crabclaw dead? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:55, July 27, 2015 (UTC)'' Firestripe's ears pricked at the sound of a broken bone, but he only sat down. There was nothing he could do for him, the silver tabby knew. He let out a small sigh at Dawntail's eagerness to save him, but didn't stop her. ~Firestripe Otterstripe yowled in triumph as the dam washed away down the river, but he stood with his mouth agape when he realized what the cost was. He quickly rushed to help Dawntail pull him out of the water, but he knew her calls to him were pointless. He looked at the river bank, blood soaked the sand. He knew he was gone. He grabbed him by the scruff and slowly dragged him back to camp.-Otterstripe Ripplefrost silently padded after Otterstripe, his head dipped as he mourned his former apprentice. He padded close to Dawntail, wordlessly flicking his tail. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Dawntail woke up in the morning air, gasping for breath as her dream faded away. How Crabclaw died haunted her, but she shook her pain away. He left me." She growled under her breath and shook her fur as the dew flew off her coat.~Dawntail Ripplefrost saw Dawntail curled in the Warrior's den, feeling sympathy for her. She had lost her closest friend, Crabclaw... Ripplefrost still felt hatred for him, but he felt bad for Dawntail. Grunting, he stumbled to his feet, padding over to Dawntail. "Hey... Are you okay?" He mewed, laying down by his friend. "I know losing a friend can be hard..." He trailed off, looking away as sadness flickered in his eyes. Ripple of mc 03:51, November (UTC) Dawntail shifted closer to Ripplefrost. "Yes I'm okay." She lied but stuffed her head into his chest fur. "I still have you and- and I'll see him in StarClan." She sighed and tucked her tail around the senior warrior. "I just miss him.. That's all." ~Dawntail Ripplefrost sighed, nodding slowly as his eyes drifted outside the den. He heard pawsteps, his ears twitching. Silentsong appeared through the entrance, her eyes widened. "Where is Otterstar?" She mewed, her voice edged with worry. "Have you seen him?" She asked the warriors, her pelt bristling. Ripples in the shallow seas 01:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright it is time to make this plot interesting... How about we just do a time skip of a few days, where otter has had his ceremony, but for some reason he still hasn't chosen a deputy.) Crabclaw's death hadn't hurt anyone as much as it hurt Otterstripe, now Otterstar, due to Fernstar retiring and making him leader. He had so much to do already, but all he could think about every moment of everyday was his brother. He was ridden with grief beyond what he ever thought was possible, and he needed a way to deal with it. It had to be someone's fault. He knew his brother, and he knew he should have been strong enough to swim out of that river, but he didn't. He was weaker that day, and as a cold breeze of winter ruffled his fur, he knew why. He sat, looking into the dark, pine layered forest ahead of him, the scent of the enemy strong with the wind. "It's your fault..." He growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing and his teeth gritting. He slowly stood up, and turned back to his home, his blue-green eyes lit with hatred as he stalked away.-Otterstripe Category:Roleplay